


The Wolf of the Redwood Forest

by Vyxen



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't @ Me, F/M, Little Red Riding Hood Reader, Monster Hunter Jeon Jungkook, Supernatural Hunter Jeon Jungkook, We love sexual tension here, Werewolf Little Red Riding Hood, Will add more characters as I write, Yoongi won't appear until the very end I'm sorry, we love strong women in this christian household, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxen/pseuds/Vyxen
Summary: There were things that Jungkook knew for certain.He’d been taught to fight since the age of eleven, and how to track and hunt before that. He knew the tracks of every animal within the local forests by memory, knew the signs of everything that was natural and how they ticked. He knew how to knock a man three times his size onto his ass with the least amount of effort; he knew the body’s weak spots, knew just where to hit to send someone sprawling.Kook also knew the signs of the un-natural. He knew how to stake a vampire through the heart to paralyse it, knew to cut it to pieces and set its corpse aflame so it could never return. He knew how to deal with ghouls and ghosts and angry spirits that left blood in their stead.Jungkook thought that he’d be able to handle a werewolf with ease, but you—The wolf of the Redwood was nothing like he’d ever known.





	The Wolf of the Redwood Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!!! i am big stress and crying over bts so forgive me if i don't update regularly, but I'm hoping 2 get this badboy finished as i simultaneously work on the........ two other............... series......... i need to do...................................................  
> i consistently make life more difficult for myself bc i'm a problematic university student and this is my story
> 
> but anyway! this is just an introductory chapter, so no boys or reader yet, I'm sorry :(( please bare with me until I can get the next part out!

“Mama, will you read me a bedtime story?”

The night is quiet. Nights are always quiet; nights are when one side of the world falls into exhaustion, when it curls up near something warm and shuts its eyes, breathing slowing into something as stable as the tick of a metronome. Nights are when animals slink into their burrows and when birds tuck themselves into their nests, drifting off until they can sing again in the morning.  
The little girl is no different. She sits patiently, propped up against fluffy pillows and blankets pooled around her waist, dark, curly hair loose and tickling her shoulders when she turns her head. Large brown eyes are locked onto the woman standing in her bedroom doorway, arms crossed and head tilted even if her smile is as warm as the fire she knows is still alive and crackling in the fireplace downstairs. She pushes off the door frame, gaze gentle where it rests on her daughter.  
“I’ve read you every story here, you know.” She hums, caramel coloured skin catching the lamplight and dark brown curls spilling over her shoulder in tight ringlets. Still, she doesn’t begrudge the child anything, sitting delicately on the bed beside her. A hand lifts to stroke the girl’s head as she snuggles into her side.  
“But I like them,” she pouts, and the expression deepens when her mother laughs. “It’s not funny.”  
“I know it isn’t, baby,” the mother hums, “but don’t you know all the endings by now?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” she mumbles, “I like hearing the one about the woman who fights.”  
The older woman smiles again. “Mulan?”  
The little girl nods.  
“Why do you like Mulan?”  
“Because she’s strong,” is the answer she gives, “and because she protects everyone.”  
“Well, Pers, how about this?” Her mother offers a small, conspiratorial smile, leaning in close enough to convey a whispered secret. “How about I tell you a story about another strong woman, huh? One that only our family knows.”  
Persephone’s eyes widen, and she looks at her mother with expectant wonder. “Yes please!” She chirps, kicking her legs in excitement underneath the blankets and sinking further back into the pillows. Her fingers curl tightly around the sheets, and she bites at her lip in order to contain her excitement.  
Her mother huffed in amusement. Still, she leaned back on her hands, crossing one leg over the other. “This is a story about a girl who was known as Little Red Riding Hood.”  
Pers deflates. “We’ve read that story before,” she murmurs, pouting, and her mother laughs again.  
The older woman slides off the bed onto her feet, hands clasped behind her back and hair falling forward to obscure her eyes. “No, sweet girl,” she murmurs, leaning over her and blocking out some of the light, shadows sharpening the planes of her face and darkening her irises, “we’ve read the story the world likes to tell, but that story isn’t the truth.”  
They stare into each other’s eyes, and Persephone finds herself holding her breath.

“The real story, Persephone,” the woman murmurs lowly, “is the story only our family knows. We guard the truth, baby, so you have to promise me you won’t tell _anyone._ ” The little girl nods rapidly, eyes wide and chest heaving silently. Her mother smiles, voice echoing through the silent room like a dark sort of prayer.  
“Little Red Riding Hood wasn’t hunted by the wolf.” She turns her back, hands splaying over the girl’s bedroom window sill, eyes searching the night. “Little Red Riding Hood _was_ the wolf. And the woodsman?” She smiles again, but this time without humour.

“The woodsman wasn’t really a woodsman at all.”


End file.
